Forced Attraction
by akinea101
Summary: Harry is running from Ginny when he runs into Draco and they hide in a broom closet. Of course they get caught together and soon the whole school will know about their supposed forbidden relationship. What else can they do but play along. Contains Slash SubHarry/DomDraco RonGinny/Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was a little after midnight and Harry was wondering around the castle. It was only the second week of the semester but Harry was already having trouble sleeping. On his way out of the common room he had been cornered by Ginny. Now last year he would have been fine with this and would have stayed and chatted with her for a while before heading out for a walk; however it seemed that over the summer she had managed to convince herself, with a little help from Ron, that they were destined to be together just like Harry's parents were. Unfortunately for her harry had spent the first month of his holidays thinking about what he wanted from his life and he had realized after a lot of soul searching that he was gay. He was still unsure about what the magical world thought about homosexuals. As had been occurring since the he had arrived at the Weasley house after his birthday, she had tried to kiss him, which Harry managed to dodge, before he ran out of the common room and away from Ginny.

So now Harry was wondering around the castle avoiding Ginny who had been trying to find him for the past hour. He heard Ginny call his name from around the corner at the end of the corridor he was walking towards and turned and ran back the way he came from. Just as he reached the end of the corridor another body rounded the corner and they collided.

"Potter" Draco Malfoy grunted from his place under Harry "Get off." Harry nodded and crawled off him and stood up.

Two voiced echoed down the corridor from different directions, "Harry" came from a high pitched voice from the direction harry had come from, and "Drakey poo" came from whiney voice came from the direction Draco had come from. The boys looked at each other and both swore at the same time before turning to look for a way to escape. There was a small broom closet in the corner the boys both dived for the closet and the door closed just as pansy rounded the corner.

The closet they were now hiding in was hardly big enough for one person let alone two teenage boys, even if harry was smaller than the average teenager. Harry was pressed up against the wall with Draco's hands on either side of his body and their chests lightly touching. They held their breath as the footsteps came closer to their hiding place and stopped outside. "I'm going to try something, don't freak out" Draco whispered. He leaned in and as the door handle started to turn he pressed their lips lightly together. He moved his hands so one was lightly caressing Harry's neck while the other was around his waist pulling him closer. The kiss got more heated and harry fisted his hands in the front of Draco's shirt. Neither boy noticed that the door was now fully open and a shocked Pansy was staring at them. The wand that pansy had been carrying dropped to the floor as her hand flew to her mouth.

Draco ended the kiss when her heard the wand hit the floor he stood there looking at harry while he composed himself. "Pansy, What are you doing here?" Draco asked when he turned around his arm still around harry's waist. Pansy looked between them for a second before answering "I saw you leave the common room and came looking for you, but I can see you're busy so ill just" Her speech was interrupted by a gasp from the other end of the corridor. They all turned at the gasp and saw Ginny standing there looking shocked. "Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny who had been staring at Draco's arm around his waist was jerked out of her thoughts. She looked up to Harry's face before turning and running away a tear falling onto her cheek.

"Damn, now everybody is going find out" Harry sighed before turning around to face Draco again. I'm Sorry, I have to go" Harry told Draco before leaving his hold and squeezing past pansy and running in the direction Ginny had gone. He caught up to her just as she entered the common room calling for Ron and knew he was too late so turned around and walked up to the astronomy tower. He often spent time in the astronomy tower when he needed to get away from everyone and have time to think. He had spent a lot of 5th year up here thinking about Draco and now had one more thing to add to his list of Draco related thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank everybody for the amount of positive support I received after the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous one. If there is anything you think I can improve at please message me or leave a review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Characters and setting all come from the harry potter books and as such I do not own them. The plot however is all mine.**

**CONTAINS SLASH DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE**

Chapter Two:

Having fallen asleep in the astronomy tower Harry woke up to a sore back from sleeping on the hard ground and barely enough time to get to the common room before breakfast. He decided to walk back slowly so there would be no one in the common room when he arrived. He was unsurprised when he saw that Hermione, Ron and Ginny where waiting for him.

"How could you?" Ron yelled as Harry entered the common room. Harry had been hoping to avoid this confrontation until later in the day. Obviously Ron didn't agree.

"How could I what?" Harry asked. He wasn't really sure what Ron was angry at him for and he didn't want to bring up anything that Ron didn't know.

"How could you hurt Ginny like that?"He asked, at Harry's confused look he elaborated, "You let her believe that she had a chance with you and then going and making out with Malfoy of all people," He stopped pacing and looked at harry with a disbelieving look. "Malfoy, Harry really?" Harry wasn't really sure how to respond so decided to just tell them the truth even though he knew that Ron wasn't going to react well.

"I have never and will never like Ginny like that, and i haven't ever done anything to make her or you believe that I ever would. And secondly I was kissing Draco because I am gay and he is hot." Harry explained. This confession made Ron sputter and look a little green. But both girls nodded with dreamy looks on their faces.

"No, just no. You can't be gay. I don't believe you." Ron said with a calculating look on his face. He turned to Harry with a smile on his face. "Ok, Show me you can be in a relationship with a guy for at least a year and I will believe you. But when you realise that you are just having a midlife crisis of some sort and you are really straight you have to give Ginny a chance." Ron explained.

Harry stood staring out the window thinking it over; he just needed to find someone that willing to be in a relationship with him. He turned to Ron and nodded his agreement before running up to the dorms to get his books for the day. They headed down to the great hall to catch the end of breakfast. The great hall silenced when they walked inside. Harry looked around the hall confused about the silence until he reached Draco who winked at him. This caused Harry to turn red as a blush swept across his face and they great hall to fill with whispers as the students looked between Harry and Draco. Harry quickly looked away from Draco and went to grab a quick breakfast.

He sat down facing the slytherin table and started to pour out his tea as the post owls arrived in the great hall. As per usual there was no post or him so he continued drinking his tea. Harry watched as an owl stopped in front of Draco and gave him a letter. Draco picked up the letter and started to read. Harry watched as Draco paled dramatically while reading and wondered who the letter was from. Draco sat staring blankly at the letter. He couldn't believe what he had just read. He looked up at harry and nodded his head in the direction of the door. Harry nodded to show that he understood and excused himself from the table before leaving the great hall.

Harry waited in the shadows of the entrance hall until Draco came out. Draco looked at him before turning towards the Front door and outside. "Draco?" Harry asked as he moved to follow him outside.

"Not Here" Draco replied and kept walking. Draco led them to a small cluster of trees down by the lake where he sat down leaning against one of the trees. Harry sat down next to him and waited for him to talk. "My Parents have found out about last night and decided that they would allow me the opportunity to cancel my marriage contract with pansy and choose my own Partner. All I have to do is prove to them that I can commit myself to a relationship. They said that if I can be in a relationship with you for an extended period of time they would break of the contract." At Harry's silence Draco turned towards him. "I thought you would get angry at me a demand that I stay away from you."

"This actually solves my problem" Noticing Draco's enquiring stare he continued "Ron wasn't happy when I told him I was gay and though it was just an excuse to get out of dating Ginny. He told me that if I dated a man for a year he would stop bugging me about the Ginny thing. At least this way I won't have to worry about leading anyone on." He explained.

They agreed that this could work but had to leave before they could talk any more so they decided to meet back at the tree during lunch time to plan. Harry was the first to arrive at the tree as the charms classroom is much closer than the transfiguration classroom where Draco had his last class. He had only been waiting for a short time when Draco sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while just staring out across the lake.

"How is this going to work?" Harry asked Draco. Draco took some time to think of a response. He wasn't sure how well this would work but they had to at least try.

"Well, we will have to convince the students that we are dating which shouldn't be too hard given the rumours going around. So really it shouldn't require much more than holding hands occasionally and working together in classes. Maybe sitting together in the great hall occasionally." Harry smiled at him before a replying.

"Maybe this year I might actually pass potions then." Harry Joked.

"Speaking of potions we should probably get moving. Potions start in ten minutes and I don't want to be late." They walked into potions together and Harry followed Draco to his usual seat.

After potions the boys made their way back outside and sat back down at the tree that was now their meeting place. "The biggest thing I think will be spending time with each other" Draco exclaimed startling harry out of his thoughts. Harry had been thinking about how nice it felt to have Draco's slightly larger hand holding his. "Huh?" Harry's reply made Draco turn and look at him "I said, I think the thing that will convince people that are relationship is real is the amount of time we send together"

"Okay Malfoy, do you just want to meet for a certain amount of time each week or something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Lets meet for an hour or so before dinner every night. That should be enough since we have already agreed to be partners for potions and defence. You are also going to have to stop calling me Malfoy that would be a dead giveaway." At Harry's nod he continued "Okay, so I have two more things to ask you. Firstly, will you go to hogsmead with me next weekend?"

"Yeah sounds like a good way to create more rumours." Harry answered without any hesitation. He hadn't been planning to go but this sounded like a good way to spend the day.

"I thought so too, I also think that we should spend some time together tomorrow. I was thinking that maybe we could study in the library together, we have that potions essay due next week."

"Yeah, We also have the defuse assignment due Monday. I'll help you with defence if you will help me with potions." Harry bargained. Hermione was always complaining about them leaving there assignments till the last day so not only would this help with their plan but it would also get Hermione off his back. They agreed to meet at the library at ten the next day as it was a weekend.

Ron was waiting for harry in the dorms. "Malfoy? Of all the people you could have chosen it had to be him" He yelled

"Well what did you expect me to do, Dump Draco and come running back to Ginny just because you don't like him?" harry asked incredulously. Ron nodded

"That is exactly what I thought you would do. But it doesn't matter. There is no way you and Malfoy will make it a month let alone a year." Harry just turned around and walked away. It was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If there is anything you think I can improve at please message me or leave a review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Characters and setting all come from the harry potter books and as such I do not own them. The plot however is all mine.**

**CONTAINS SLASH DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE**

Chapter Three:

Harry and Draco's relationship had now been public for three weeks and the whispers had stopped but with the stopped whispers came questions. People wanted to know everything about them and had taken to accosting Harry in the hallway to ask their questions. Harry was sick of having their every move questioned so had taken to spending time in the room of Requirement. Usually Draco would join him in the room of requirement and they would spend time getting know each other better and study.

It was a Friday morning when harry had finally had enough. He had spent the morning being stopped and questioned and he was sick of it. Harry stormed into the room of requirement and slammed the door behind him startling Draco. Draco looked up from his book and watched as Harry collapsed on the couch. "What's wrong?" he questioned after reading the frustration on Harry's face.

"I wish they would stop pestering me. Everyone thinks they deserve answers and I'm sick f it. It's been Three weeks." Harry explained.

"Just ignore them; they will stop talking about us soon. The questions will stop eventually." Draco tried to comfort him.

"But what if they don't?" Harry was letting his thoughts get away from him and starting to freak out. Draco watching him fall apart and didn't know what to do. He had never been very good at comforting people and wasn't sure how to approach the situation. Just a Harry started to hyperventilate on the verge of a full blown panic attack he moved. Draco knelt down in front of harry and put a hand on Harry's knee.

"Harry, it's alright. Calm down." He saw Harry's gaze move to his face as one of his hands rested on top of the one on his knee in a gesture of thanks. As Harry's breathing started to even out he continued, "If it really bothers you this much maybe you should just answer their questions." At Harry's nod, Draco stood up with Harry's hand still in his and dragged harry off the couch. "Come on lets go to lunch. I'm hungry."

They walked into the great hall together and on cue the whispering started up again. Harry looked over at Draco for reassurance. At Harry's confused look Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand and gestured with his head to the slytherin table. At Harry's nod Draco turned and walked over to his table with harry in tow. Draco sat at his usual spot and pulled harry down beside him. He placed an arm possessively around Harry's waist and glared at anyone looking in their direction.

Not many people had approached Draco with questions but all this staring was starting to annoy him as well and it was annoying harry so he hoped it stopped soon.

After classes Harry headed up to the room of requirements to meet Draco and get away from everyone. He had just rounded the corner when he was once again blocked from reaching his destination. This time he was stopped by a group of 4th year Gryffindor, who were all well known gossips. Taking Draco's advice he decided to answer a couple of questions. Hopefully by tomorrow morning everyone would know of this conversation and they would stop asking.

"I have 5 minutes to talk, ask away." He told the annoyed. Draco was about to round the corner when he heard harry speak. He was curious about what kind of questions they would ask and also what harry would answer so he stayed where he was and listened to them speak.

"What is Draco like as a boyfriend?" One of the girls asked. Harry thought back to the time they had spent together this month and decided that it was probably be best to answer truthfully.

"He's great. He is really possessive and protective. He may be harsh and distant to those he doesn't know but when he is with me he can be really sweet and caring." Draco smiled at this. Most people didn't understand his masks but harry had always seen them. That was why Draco was always so mean to harry because he Harry had always seen through his masks and it had scared him. Draco rounded the corner and started walking towards the group quietly. The next question made him pause.

"Is he a good kisser? One of the girls asked causing harry to blush as he thought back to their heated kiss in the closet that had started this whole thing. He nodded absentmindedly with a dreamy look on his face.

"He's an amazing kisser" Draco walked up behind harry with a smile on his face and slipped his arms around Harry's waist.

"That's good to know." Draco whispered into Harry's ear before softly kissing his neck. This was the closest they had been since the kiss and Harry enjoyed the heat coming from behind him as Draco pulled him closer, into his chest. Harry turned his head to look at Draco. Awws came from the girls reminding Draco of the reason they were in the hallway. He eyed the Gryffindors and tightened his grip protectively.

"Anything else you want to know." He asked firmly. They shook their heads and ran off. Draco turned his head and kissed Harry's still red cheek. He let go of Harry's waist, taking his hand instead. "Come on. We should go before they come back with more questions." He said and walked down the corridor. He was just about to enter the room of requirement when pulled on his hand. He turned to look at harry.

"Thanks." Harry whispered. Draco nodded before entering the room of requirement for some peace and quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If there is anything you think I can improve at please message me or leave a review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Characters and setting all come from the harry potter books and as such I do not own them. The plot however is all mine.**

**CONTAINS SLASH DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE**

Chapter Four:

_Thursday 27__th__ October _

It had been a hard week for Harry. For the most part the student body had stopped pestering him with questions however for some reason the Gryffindors had been glaring at him. On Monday it had only been a few glares which weren't different from usual so he hadn't paid them any attention. That had steadily progressed over the last four days until the majority of the Gryffindor house was glaring at him and he didn't know why.

He was planning on just ignoring it until they told him what was happening or gave up on the glares however when Ron shoved him to the ground when he was trying to enter the common room it was the last straw. Deciding that the only way to solve the issue was to confront him, that is what he did. "What is your problem? You've been acting weird all week." Harry yelled.

"Don't talk to me you traitor" Ron yelled back in reply. Their yelling had caught the attention of all the students in the common room and a crowd had gathered to watch the impending fight.

"What on earth are you talking about Ron?" He was very confused.

"We should have known that you would join him back in second year when we found out about you being able to speak parseltongue." Ron spat out angrily.

"I haven't joined his side..." Harry started to explain but was interrupted by Ron.

"If you haven't joined his side, why have you been spending all your time with Slytherin's? You chose Slytherin over us. I'd say it pretty obvious whose side you're on." Seeing that Harry was about to interrupt him Ron raised his voice and continued his rant, "Well I won't put up with it anymore. I want you to stay away from me and my family before you get one of us killed like you did with snuffles last year."

At this Harry turned and ran away before anyone could see the tears that had started to fall down his cheek. He heard Cheers ring out from the common room before the portrait shut cutting off any noise. He headed towards the library where he had planned to meet Draco for a study session. He was almost in full blown sobs when he finally reached the library. Heads turned as he ran inside only pausing briefly to look for Draco before going over and collapsing into Draco's lap and sobbing into his shoulder.

Hermione, having been watching since Harry entered the library decided to help. "Come on Draco, we should go somewhere quieter. I'll take your books." Draco nodded his thanks before standing up with Harry in his arms and leaving the library to find somewhere more private. Hermione led them to a balcony near the library. Draco walked over to a bench and sat down placing Harry back on his lap.

They sit in silence for a few minutes to allow Harry time to calm down. When Harry was calm enough to talk he explains what happened and was in tears again by the time he had finished. Hermione stormed off muttering about stupid Gryffindors leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco continued to rub Harry's back soothingly as he let his thoughts take over.

He wasn't sure what to do, having watched Harry for the past 5 years he knew how important friends were to him and he was sure that Harry would take Ron's words seriously. He also knew that Ron was special to Harry, being his best friend, and didn't want to be the reason for their fight. Having this in mind he did the only thing he thought would help.

"We don't have to do this you know. You can just tell Ron that we broke up, that he was right and I was wrong for you. You can find another boyfriend, one that he likes and I'm sure he will forgive you." He reasoned with Harry sure that this would be the end of their deal. He didn't know when it had started but he had stopped thinking of Harry as part of the deal and had started to actually care about him. So anything he could do to make him happy he would do it even if it meant being betrothed to Pansy again.

"But your Parents," Harry started to say but was cut off by Draco.

"It's okay Harry. I'll talk to them and sort something out. It will be fine. Don't worry about me" Draco assured.

"No. I like what we have Draco. This deal works well for both of us and I'm not going to break it off because Ron is a jerk. Besides with the way Ron's been acting lately I don't know if I even want to be friends with him anymore. This is the second time he has turned him back on me and I won't allow there to be a third time." Harry explained

"Okay, will you stay with me tonight? I don't think it's a good idea to go back to your dorms tonight." Harry was surprised by that. He had thought that after their allotted time together Draco would want him gone. A lot of things Draco had been doing lately hadn't fit into Harry's plan. When they first started this whole thing Harry convinced himself that it would be easy to stay enemies with Draco once this was over. He had thought that nothing would change between them. However he was wrong and he wasn't sure how to react to a nice Draco. All he knew is that he didn't hate his old rival anymore. He would even go so far as to say they were actually friends now. With that on his mind he agreed to Draco's offer.

It was well after midnight by the time the boys reached the Slytherin common room as they had spent their evening in the room of requirement studying for the potions test they had the next day. As a result the common room was almost empty when they arrived. Draco ignored the shocked Syltherin's and continued up to his dorm room with Harry in tow. Draco left Harry standing in the door way as he started rummaging through his trunk looking for a spare pair of pyjamas.

"Here, you can wear this." He commented as he threw Harry a pair of dark green silk pyjama bottoms. "I don't wear tops to bed so that will have to do. You can get changed in there." He finished as he pointed towards another door.

Draco was already in bed when harry returned from the bathroom. The bed wasn't really big enough for the two of them to lay side by side so after some shuffling around they settled down with Harry cuddled up to Draco with his head resting on Draco's chest. Having never slept beside another person Harry was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep like this. However he soon found himself being lulled to sleep by the soft beating of Draco's heart.

**AN/ Hey guys thank for reading. I would love it if you could take some time to leave a review. Did anyone feel that I am moving too fast in this chapter? I think I might be but I'm not sure how to slow it down a bit. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Next Chapter will be A Hermione interlude of her lecturing the Gryffindors.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I had some trouble trying to get it to sound like something Hermione would do. It's not perfect but it will do. If you have an suggestions on how I can make it better let me know XD. Thanks for the patience. Enjoy the chapter.

Hermione was not happy, in fact she was down right angry. Having been in Gryffindor for 5 years she had seen the house turn on Harry over and over again and was sick of it. Harry was the first friend she had ever had and she wouldn't stand to see him get hurt like this again. She couldn't believe that after everything Harry had done for them; for Ron, they would still accuse Harry of betraying them and joining Voldemort. Falling in love with a slytherin didn't change anything and it definitely doesn't automatically mean that he now supports the dark side.

Hermione had never really understood the gryffindor-slytherin rivalry, it wasn't very logical. Being in slytherin didn't make them evil, if anything the social isolation surrounding the slytherin stereotype did more damage then the house did. She saw Harry as a little brother and had been proud when he took his relationship with Draco public. It should have tempered the rivalry but had instead aggravated the situation. It was time for her to give the gryffindors a peace of her mind.

As Hermione entered the common room she was hit with a cacophony of sound as the room erupted in laughter. Ron was standing surrounded by gryffindors as he reenacted a tale of Harry' . When Ron noticed her entrance he walked over to her.

"Did you hear Hermione? Everyone agrees with me that Harryis going dark and we have decided to sign a petition to get hi. Kicked out of the dorms. It's going to be great the little back stabbing freak won't know what hit him. He ..." Ron was cut off as hermione sapped him.

It was worse than she had thought and it was all Ron's fault. "what is wrong with you? He is your best fire how can you say things like that about him" Hermione intoned with a slightly disgusted tone.

"He was my best friend. He threw that away when he decided to touch that dirty slytherin and now that little freak..." He was cut off again as Hermione's hand impacted with the other side of his turned back to face her and glared " will you stop that?"

" I can't believe you would turn your back on him for falling in love. If anything falling in love makes him even less like voldemort. I can't believe you could be so stupid, all of is the third time you have wrongly accused Harry of all Need to stop listening to crack headed idiots like Ron and Rita skeeter and start thinking for yourself. Gryffindor is meant to be the house of bravery and courage and instead all I see are cowardly lions following along behind the leader like a bunch of sheep.. Are none of you brave enough to actually makeup your own minds. Harry is most gryffindor of you all. And you," she turns to Ron and glares" get off your high horse and stop thinking about yourself. This is the second time you've betrayed hi for a stupid reason and he isn't going to forgive you this time. And neither am I. I hope your happy. With that said she turned around and stormed out of the common room. She had a history essay due next week and wanted to spend the afternoon on it. She wasn't planning on getting anything less than an outstanding.

A/N hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. XD next chapter is back to Harry and dracos point of view. I will try to get it out soonish.

Xoxo Aki


End file.
